Second Chances
by Imaginationstation196
Summary: The Avengers Tower is celebrating its one-year anniversary, however things don't go as planned when Thor shows up with Loki. Loki's punishment is on earth. Will it be a worthwhile punishment for Loki or The Avengers? This is my first fic so be kind, R&R but no flames. Rating may go up, so Teens just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Guys, this is my FIRST EVER fic, I watched the Avengers recently and just fell in love with the movie. Okay, to be honest I'm not sure what I wrote here, but whatever it is, I would really REALLY appreciate it if you read it. R&R but please don't flame, constructive criticism will be welcomed. Enjoy!  
**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Avengers or Marvel for that matter. All rights reserved to Marvel. *Cries Loudly*

Stark Towers aka Avengers Tower, had become the root of basically all problems. Tony had been the first person to experience this seeing that it was HIS tower after all. After the attack on New York City things had become quite simple for all the Avengers except one, Thor, Clint and Tony had summed it up to the reason that Point Break had a few nuts loose after being with his border-line psychotic brother he had been stressing about Loki's punishment on Asgard.

The only person who seemed totally unfazed by the whole scenario was the all-time fearsome Black Widow. Natasha was on with her routine just like nothing had happened and Fury expected no less. She had trained herself both mentally and physically to put her past behind her.

Today was the AT (Avengers Towers) one year anniversary and Tony being Tony had decided on a grand party and was determined to make it "New York's biggest anniversary party ever".

All Avengers with exception of Thor were to be present at the event. Natasha groaned as she realized that she was going to elite party, she was never fond of crowded parties and was going to refuse the invitation but Clint managed to convince her otherwise.

All of a sudden music started blaring at full volume, Natasha jumped violently and knocked off her lamp in the process. She looked up at the offending speakers Stark had somehow managed to install in her room. "BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE. THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED. AND WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AINT HARD TO TELL. YOU DON'T KNOW-OH-OH YOU DON'T KNOW YOURE BEAUTIFUL".

Her frown deepened and she screamed at the top of her lungs:

"STARK I'M GONNA KILL YOU".

Downstairs everyone was preparing for breakfast, Pepper was making chocolate chip pancakes, Tony was reading the newspaper mainly because he was on the front page, in the middle, and the back page because it was HIS PAPER, Clint was trying to beat Bruce's new high score on Subway Surfers, Steve was reading Harry Potter and trying to get used to the concepts of the modern world. All of a sudden they heard some muffled but loud music coming from the third floor. Clint paused his game and his brows furrowed.

"Hey guys, isn't Nat on the third floor?" His brows furrowed some more "And isn't that One Direction, the awful band she hates "?

Tony looked up from his paper, a grin threating to break out on his face. "Legolas I wouldn't worry if I were you I think its time she got used to a little fun". Steve was confused and asked "Who's One Direction"? Tony and Clint gawked at him. "YOU DON'T KNOW ONE DIRECTION"?! they both said in unison.

"Boys boys calm down this is nothing you should fight over" Pepper's stern yet soothing voice came into their ears. A loud yell from upstairs stopped anyone from doing anything.

Steve cautiously turned his head to the elevator, then to the stairs and finally looked at Tony. "Okay, why did you do that?" He asked Tony. Tony was about to reply with something with smart, when on Clint's warning he ducked to just in time to see a vase come crashing through the windows.

Silence . Tony stood from his stool and walked to his balcony. He looked out to his favorite blue china vase, smashed to pieces. He stared in disbelief, "My…..vase" he croaked, Bruce came to stand beside him and a quite chuckle escaped his lips. That was all that was needed to set off Angry-Tony. "How can you laugh at a time like this?!" Which only resulted in more laughter from Steve and Clint.

The door burst open and everyone's jaws hit the floor. There standing in all his glory was Thor. Tony was the first to recover. "Point Break!, what brings you to my humble abode?". Judging by the look on Thor's face this was no time to joke. "Anthony I must speak with you urgently" Tony rolled his eyes at being called his full name and walked to him.

"Let's go to my common room"

Clint made a face "Common room? If you're going to a common room than what's this?" He gestured with is arms to the room they all were in.

Tony threw him a pointed look and said: " This Legolas is what you call a kitchen, ever heard of one before?" and with that he left with Thor in tow. When they arrived at the "Common Room''. Tony reached over to a mahogany cabinet and pulled out his favorite drink: Pineapple juice, he looked to Thor and motioned for him to sit down.

Thor sat down and spoke in a serious tone. "I have come with news from Asgard, the All-father has decided Loki's punishment". Tony paused mid-drink and turned to Thor "I don't see what this has to do us Avengers", Thor sighed, "His punishment is to be here on Midgard and I have come to ask you if you will be kind enough to let him stay in your home?" "Well that depends on which home you're talking about".

Thor appeared confused for a minute as if someone had just asked him to make apple jam, and then realization dawned on him. Tony had agreed. Faster than you can say Tomato Sauce, he had Tony in a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you I will forever be in your debt for this enormous favor"

Tony managed to give him a small pat on the back "Anytime big guy….any….time" he wheezed.

Thor immediately released him. Tony slumped to the ground and sat up in a sloppy drunk posture. "So I guess Reindeer Games will be staying at my Towers, with me, under my watchful eye".

Thor was grinning from ear to ear. The loud and sudden chime of the elevator put their conversation on hold and Tony stood up and straightened his jacket and made his way over to the elevator . The doors opened "Hey Pep-" Tony stopped mid-sentence and paled as he saw who stood before him. A very furious Natasha. Tony winced as he remembered what he had done earlier that morning for the master assassin. Natasha hadn't seemed to have noticed Thor yet and walked up to Tony and wagged her finger in his face.

"YOU have RUINED my day before it even STARTED, you of all people should know how much I need my sleep but instead you blast a dumb song full volume in my room, I was willing to compromise my activities for your dumb anniversary-party and THIS is how you repay me?!"

By now even Thor was cowering from the deadly woman's wrath, Tony on the other hand seemed like Thor's hammer had bashed him two times on the head.

"Lady Natasha I do not understand why you are so mad at him" a confused Thor asked Natasha. It was then that she turned around and saw Thor. "Thor I was not expecting to see you here" Natasha said her tone pleasantly surprised. Thor smiled at her and said "I had some urgent business to discuss with Anthony". Natasha rose a brow "What business?" she asked forgetting about Tony and the real reason why she was there.

Thor fidgeted nervously contemplating on whether to tell her or not. Natasha's spy instincts kicked in. She could easily tell when someone was lying, seeing that Thor wasn't going to talk, she turned to Tony only to find him absent from the room. She narrowed her eyes "That sneaky moron" she muttered to herself as she left the room. Behind her Tony breathed a sigh of relief and came out from his hiding place.

"Ah! Stark I was wondering where you disappeared" Thor's loud voice caused him to jump and shush him

"Geez Thor keep it down will you, I don't want to be caught so quick" Tony hissed. Unfortunately for him Natasha had heard him and sprinted back to the room. Tony swallowed nervously as he saw her, Natasha smirked at him and Tony took that as a sign to make a run for it …..and he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people, sorry for uploading late, I have a terrible flu and I was busy with *takes deep breath*. Yes Ladies and Gentlemen as you all know it: Iron Man 3 has arrived! I was soooooo excited, I watched it on 1st may (which is its release date). And as you can guess it was A-W-E-S-O-M-E! Anyways, I planned on making this chapter even more interesting but I failed to do so. I'm also thinking of changing the characters original self a tinsy-winsy bit. Before moving on to the fic I'd like to thank ya all for sending me supportive PMs and reviews (even though they are only 2), I couldn't have done it without you. Anyways on to the fic. Enjoy! **

**P.S:: R&R folks, like I said before, constructive criticism will be welcome, and PLEASE don't flame.**

**Me no own any characters from this fic, everything belongs to...to...to Marvel. *sobs*.**

~A black eye, two red/ blue bruises and one cut later….

Tony gave a slight hiss and jerked his head to side as the alcohol touched his wounds.

"Tony stop acting like a baby! You should have thought of this before you planned your stupid scheme to annoy Natasha and it will sting even more if you don't stop squirming!" Bruce snapped at Tony, for the last fifteen minutes he had been trying to convince Tony to let him look at his cut and see if any major damage was done there. Tony had been ignoring him, in hopes that he would leave him alone. But all hope had gone down the drain as soon as Pepper had seen him. She had dragged him over to the medic-lab and that's where he was now, Bruce on the other hand had decided that there was only one way to convince him: The Green Guy.

Tony groaned as Bruce brought the small cotton pad closer to his face. "Look Bruce, I've been through this situation before and it's no big deal, you really don't have to- Ahhhhhh! What the hell Bruce!" Tony put his hand over his left eye and sat up, almost knocking over Bruce in the process.

"If you would just let me finish this thing you idiot, then I won't have to do it like that"!. Bruce said angrily.

Pepper and Steve were watching the entire scenario from a distance. Pepper went to get a washcloth for Tony seeing that he had rubbed his eye the wrong way. Tony gratefully took it from her and Bruce went back to applying the instant healing salve.

"If you do that one more time I will, repeat I WILL cut Discovery channel from your room". Tony said in a smug voice.

Bruce nodded and proceeded to 'carefully' apply the ointment. It buzzed on contact with his skin and slowly disappeared leaving small white blotches Tony's skin. Bruce dabbed the area with a cloth and was amazed to find nothing but clear skin. Pepper sighed, relieved that it was all over, the cut wasn't exactly a cut it was a deep gash and it was bleeding…..hard.

Tony hummed a soft tune as he held the icepack against his eye and forehead, even though the wound had disappeared, Bruce insisted that he put something that will cool down the swollen area.

"Jarvis, find any top designers where I can get my suit for tonight". Tony called out to Jarvis as he sat, completely bored on the counter.

"Sir there is Givenchy, Gucci, Armani, Ralph Lauren, Calvin Klein and 68 others". Jarvis finished.

Tony pondered for a moment. "I think I'll have Armani tonight".

"As you wish sir, shall I book one for you"?

"hmmm….no, actually I want to go with Pepper".

"Sir, I'm afraid Ms Potts has plans of her own, she mentioned earlier that she was going with Ms Romonov and a few other ladies, for lunch."

Tony frowned. He and Pepper had already arranged lunch, so why had she changed their plans? "Thanks Jarvis". Tony hoped off the counter and went to join the others in the living room. But first he went to the kitchen to fix himself a drink. His mind was spinning, he silently wondered how drunk was he that he allowed Thor to bring his nut-head brother to earth and stay with HIM! After the events in Afghanistan, Tony had vowed to protect every person he could, he was half hoping that Owen or Odin, whatever his name was, would arrange Loki's punishment in Asgard and not Earth. But with Loki around, Tony wasn't so sure he could keep his promise.

Loud shouts and yells from the Lab bought Tony out of his thoughts. He took his drink and went into the Lab. The sight could be best described as: Extremely chaotic. Clint and Natasha had their arrows and guns drawn out, ready to strike. Bruce was shirtless and his skin had green tinges on it. Capitan had his shield poised in front of him and his knuckles were white from the grip he was applying. Pepper and Thor were the only ones who weren't affected. Tony looked closely at the two and he nearly choked from surprise. Right in front of Thor and Pepper was none other than the God of Mischief himself. Loki smiled evilly behind his gag, Tony closed his eyes and breathed deeply, he could already feel a headache forming. He opened his eyes and closed them again,

'Calm down Tony! This is not happening, it's just a bad dream'. Tony thought to himself over and over again. He pinched himself and then opened his eyes again, hoping to wake up from the dream.

Yet there was no difference, everyone was standing in positions like the way they were before. Thor was staring at Tony nervously and unsure of how to inform him of the sudden change of events. Tony looked around him and stiffened when he eyed Natasha. A sudden awkward silence stretched on and no one was sure how to break it.

Thor was the first one to speak: "My friends, I apologize for bringing Loki to Earth so quickly. Asgard is having a dispute with other nations and my father thought it wise to send Loki away as soon as possible".

The others except for Tony and Pepper looked at Thor in confusion. Thor looked to Tony and asked him: "Did you not tell our comrades the deal you made with me"?

Tony sighed his headache was beginning to form into a full-on migraine. "Umm guys, can we have this discussion later sometime 'cause right now I have much bigger problems to deal with".

Bruce, afraid that he might Hulk-out on his own people, took a seat and said to Tony. "How is it that he came to earth and none of us knew except you"?

"Well for starters, Thor just came this morning and I didn't have enough time to tell you because of a certain someone". Tony said as he glared at Natasha, who spoke up next:

"You didn't think this was important enough for SHEILD? Director Fury has a right to know what is going around here. And YOU think you can make inter-galactic deals which result in an evil god being sent to earth as punishment for exile."

"Tony. Look. You and I both know that we can't have him in the same city he was before, if he destroyed it once what makes you think he won't do it again? You realize that by accepting Thor's request, you have not only put yourself in danger, but the entire NYC and probably the whole world!" Clint cried, enraged by the fact that Loki was here on earth.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Clint, just like you, just like Nat…..just like me." Everyone stared in shock at Tony, he was rarely ever serious. Tony continued. " I know that SHEILD knows my past history and you still gave me a second chance then why not him"?

Steve put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "That's because we know you didn't do it on purpose, and you didn't kill people for the fun of it, if you killed any at all, but this here is different".

Thor and Pepper passed unsure glances to each other and Thor went forward, with his head down in shame and guilt. "Forgive me. The All-father thought it best that he be bought here, as you saved Midgard from the Chituari forces. The All-father was wrong to think as such. If you cannot provide shelter for my brother then I can go elsewhere". With that Thor turned on his heel to go and Loki got up to follow him when a petite hand stopped him from going anywhere.

Pepper glared hard at each of them, she motioned for Loki to sit back down. Loki rolled his eyes and sat back down. Thor stooped and looked towards Tony who smiled (Yes Readers, Tony Stark actually SMILED) and walked towards Thor and said: "You see Im a man of my word, when I said that I would let you stay here, I meant it."

Pepper clapped her hands loudly. "Now we can prepare for the party"!

"Will Jane be present"? Thor asked earnestly

There were a few chuckles around the room, it was no secret that the God of Thunder had taken a liking to the astrophysicist.

Pepper smiled warmly and said: "Yes she will be there too Thor albeit a little late. I called her today and she said that she had more work than usual, but she will come".

"Speaking of which". Tony interrupted "You said we were going to have lunch together, Jarvis told me you had other plans"?

Pepper smirked. "I'm sorry I won't be there to accompany you to lunch but Bruce, Steve and Clint agreed to go with you".

"We did"? The trio asked in unison. Pepper threw a pointed look in their direction and they immediately shut up.

Tony glanced at the three of them and turned to Pepper. "C'mon Pep, you can't leave me to die from boredom with these idiots. I won't live to see the light of day again"! Tony wailed dramatically.

Pepper rolled her eyes and shoved him with her elbow. She took out her S3 and messaged Jane to meet at her at The Glen with her assistant, Darcy. She turned to Natasha and smiled, who smirked in return. Tony watched suspiciously as the two women interacted using eye-language . After ending their little ''chat'', Pepper bent over and took out the keys for the Audi R8 from Tony's pocket. "Hey! You can't take my baby for your personal purposes". Tony protested and immediately got slapped in the back of the head. Pepper held up the keys triumphantly. She kissed Tony on his cheek and walked away with Natasha, leaving the men alone on their own.

Tony sighed in defeat and turned to Thor "Look buddy, since you are gonna be here all on your own with Beetle Juice, than I suggest you along with me".

Loki's eyes widened and he shook his head to protest against the suggestion, but Thor wouldn't have it. "Brother you and I will have a fine time with Anthony and the rest of the Avengers". Thor gently removed the gag so that Loki could speak again. "What say you brother"? Loki pointed to his lips, Thor appeared confused. Bruce, Steve, Clint and Tony knelt down to see what was wrong with him and grimaced as they saw the reason.

"He…..he…what…you….his lips are SEWN shut"! Steve managed to choke out.

Tony cringed and looked away. "Dude, you Asgardians are sooo gross".

Thor carefully removed the thread and said: "Apparently we had to sew it as well to make sure he couldn't speak, the credit goes to our mother".

Bruce stared wide-eyed. "Mother?! You have got to be kidding me, what sort of mother does that to her child?

"It would be greatly appreciated if you fools could stop talking about me as if I wasn't there". For the first time, Loki spoke up.

Steve got up, ready to attack him and Thor calmed him. "Capitan, Loki is no longer a threat, for his powers have been secured in powerful magic. He cannot access them whilst here on Midgard.

Tony blinked. "So what you're actually trying to say is, Loki is a 'mere mortal' ?"

Thor chuckled at Tony's blatancy but continued, "No, he is still an immortal god and nothing can change that".

Tony pouted. "Aww and here I thought I was going to do some butt-kicking".

"I suggest you keep such atrocious thoughts to yourself". Loki snarled as he got up from his seat and paced around the room.

Tony walked out of the Lab and returned a few moments later. "Ok kids, daddy's going to start up his car and you will sit in the back and behave. Especially you!" Tony wagged a finger in Loki's face as he said the last sentence. The others chuckled as they made their way downstairs to the parking area. Tony went into the driver seat and started the engine.

"Woah! A Chrysler, dude how can you afford that?! Wait dumb question". Clint said as he got in.

Tony smiled smugly through the rearview mirror at Clint. "What can I say? After all I AM the richest person in the world".

Steve rolled his eyes, just when he thought that Tony was back to his humble self, he changes again.

As Tony drove the car, he couldn't help but wonder. Since when did his life become so complicated?

"Since the day you were born". A smooth voice answered, Tony almost swerved the car into a ditch. He looked back and glared at Loki. "And how did you know what I was thinking?!"

Loki smirked and said: "I have not lost all my abilities".

Tony ran a hand through his hair and continued driving.

Yeah life was complicated.

**STORY ALERT!**

**For those of you who are following my story and are keeping up to date with it, I'd like to inform you all that I wont be able to do so in the upcoming month. I will be back hopefully after 21st June ( I'm going on vacation to LA! ). I hope more people will read my fic and for the love of all please PLEASE REVIEW! There is nothing that makes me more happy than an inbox full of reviews and PMs from my beloved readers...Okay I admit, I only have 3 reviews but Im hoping that changes when I come back.**

**with loads of love**

**Laviana196**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaaaand I'm back!** **I've come up with a few new ideas for this story that all of you will hopefully like. This chapter is a little short for such a long delay and the next one will be longer. And PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. They are the reason that this story is still going. I have enabled guest reviews so please if any of you are guests please review. I want to know what you think of this fic and as always constructive criticism is welcome but don't flame.**

**I do not own Marvel or any of its characters but I do own this story plot and NO ONE is allowed to take this. **

Pepper sighed in content, as she drank her banana smoothie. She rarely ever felt this relaxed, she was mostly busy helping Tony or the Avengers. Natasha, Jane and Darcy were pretty much the same, except their lives weren't as nearly hectic as Pepper's. Pepper checked her watch, 2:00pm, they still had plenty of time to shop and the mani and pedi's were to be done a few hours later.

Jane looked nervously to her sides, she glanced at Natasha who seemed to have a fixed a gaze on her. Jane smiled lightly at the assassin, who returned the smile. A loud slurp of coffee came from Jane's side. Darcy smiled meekly as she finished what was left of her Frappuccino. Jane gave a mute glare at her assistant. "Would it kill you to be a little more quite"! Jane hissed at her.

The remaining of the time went quite smoothly for the four of them. Pepper and Jane talked excitedly about the plans for the evening and moved on to various topics. Natasha, being a spy, kept to herself and watched people around her, her phone would buzz occasionally with texts from SHIELD or other agents. And last of all was, Darcy, the intern just sat there with a bored look, fiddling with the straw if her coffee. She looked over to Pepper and Jane, but the two of them were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice her. Darcy sighed, listening to the lectures on Black holes and Gravity was better than this.

Darcy had been offered a part-time job at SHEILD, she had been super excited, but when Jane told her that her job was only limited to paperwork and filling Jane in on the latest atmospheric data, she had been disappointed. Things got better eventually, after Fury saw that she wasn't the usual slacker, he decided to give her a promotion. Darcy was overjoyed, she now had access to SHEILD bases all over the world and her job wasn't so dull anymore. She sometimes saw the famous Tony Stark and Capitan America at the New York base. Her work mainly consisted of re-programming the Quinjets and making them faster and more advanced, she was also in charge of a part of SHEILD'S security system.

A shake brought Darcy out of her musing and into real life. She turned to face Natasha with an annoyed expression. "Did you have to do that"? Natasha smirked, "Yes, now get up or we will do all the shopping without you". With that the Natasha turned on her heel and walked towards Jane and Pepper who were waiting for her. Darcy got up from her seat and went to join them.

* * *

"Tony I'm warning you..." Clint growled.

"C'mon dude even Shakespeare has his 'Private Time'." Tony teased Thor and he blushed a beet red. "It's no secret that you and Lolita have a little something going on. Heck! Even Fury knows that." Tony continued despite the warnings from Clint.

Steve, always being the gentleman, looked to the side unsure where Tony was taking this conversation. Bruce decided now was a good time as any to leave the group and guard Loki, seeing that he got away the last time they bickered.

"Okay so if you aren't going to admit this any time soon, I might as well show everyone here a little video of you and-" Tony was cut short as Clint's fist connected with his jaw and sent him stumbling backwards hitting Loki and Bruce. The three of them hit the floor in a heap and Tony sat up rubbing his jaw and glared at Clint.

Clint shot him a victory sign and smirked. Steve rolled his eyes and went to help Bruce and Loki off the floor. The five of them were in the Armani studio shop, where Tony was supposed to pick up his suit and help the others find theirs as well, instead they ended up in a less then graceful argument about Clint and Natasha. Tony (being himself) had to make his opinions heard which annoyed everyone, especially Clint, who tried to shut him up.

"Hey you help those two and not me"? Tony asked half-pouting as he got off the floor and dusted himself. Steve stared at Tony with a look that clearly said it's-your-fault-you're-in-this-mess. While they were fixing themselves, the shop-keeper came to the back to see what all the noise was about, he poked his head in the room and looked at them and immediately backed away as he was met with a stoic glare from Loki.

"Ah gentlemen! I was wondering what was taking you so long"? He talked in a thick German accent and constantly pushed his glasses up his nose.

Tony smiled charmingly at the man "No worries Mr. Ulrich we were just deciding which ones to pick and Clint here accidently knocked over your mannequin". Tony said seeing that Clint was going to jab in. "I did not!" Clint said red-faced at being wrongly accused. Tony gave him a sly smile and continued talking to Mr. Ulrich. The person who was enjoying this least was Loki, he couldn't bear to be in the room with the four clowns any longer. He looked around in a desperate attempt to escape when Thor pulled him by the cuff of his shirt into the changing room.

"Take this brother and try them, for I'm sure that Midgardian clothing will suit you". Thor grinned as he handed Loki a deep black blazer and black dress slacks with a green dress shirt, Loki eyed the suit with distaste.

"I will not wear such hideous Midgardian garments" Loki spat, for extra effect he spat on the floor too. Thor's smile immediately disappeared. "Listen to me brother and listen carefully-" a knock at the fitting room door interrupted Thor. Loki managed a small smirk, (P.S situation sound familiar? *wink*) Thor narrowed his eyes at him and opened the door to reveal a curious Tony and Steve.

"Am I interrupting "something" "? Tony asked innocently, Loki glared at him for insinuating such a thought. Thor on the other hand chose to ignore the comment and Tony continued, "Anyways, are you done deciding which tux you will be wearing? Cause I have to go and spy on Pepper and Co."

"Actually I was going to get Loki to try this" Thor pointed to the suit on the hanger. Tony looked at it and blew a low whistle, "You have taste I'll give you that, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm DYING to go spy on our lovely ladies. So please do me a favor and hurry up." The door slammed shut in their face and both brothers looked at each other awkwardly. Thor thrust the tux to Loki and left the room. Loki sighed inwardly as he closed his eyes and tried to summon a duplicate of himself in that ridiculous suit, but to no avail. He groaned as he took the suit and started to change, knowing that Thor would not be pleased and he was not looking forward to another meeting with Mjolnir.

* * *

Jane! .God. You look like a goddess!" Darcy squealed as Jane emerged from the dressing room

Jane twirled around in her red full-length strapless dress, it had a swarovski crystal belt at the end of the bodice and gave a little A-line flare at the bottom.

Darcy stared wide eyed at Jane and continued gawking until Jane waved a hand in front of her face.

"Darce you ok" She asked and shook Darcy for good measure.

"If I were Darcy I would be like that too". Natasha's amused voice came from behind from and Jane blushed

"Oh no I don't look that good". Natasha threw her a don't-lie-to-me look and went and went back to the fitting rooms.

"Hey look at this one, what do think"? Pepper pushed past a few racks and held up a full-sleeve full length blue sequined dress, it was backless and shimmered when she moved it. All in all it looked looked good on her and the color seemed to suit her as well.

Jane and Darcy gave her a thumbs-up sign and Pepper grinned and turned to go back but stopped by Natasha's door.

"Natasha, you found your dress yet"?

There was a thud followed by a few Russian curses, the door opened a little and Natasha peeked out.

"Ummmm Pepper could you please hand me that bag on the rack behind you"?

Pepper nodded and handed her a black bag from the clothes rack. Natasha thanked her and hurriedly closed the door. A few minutes later Darcy (who had gone to change as well) and Natasha emerged from the rooms. Needless to say they both looked amazing.

Darcy wore a deep black sweet-heart dress which stopped by her knees and was laced with silver sparkling bodice.

Natasha wore a off-shoulder full-length deep purple dress with a halter-neck that was lined neatly with deep purple gems and the dress flowed to the back.

The women grinned and went to pay for their purchases. Pepper being always the sweetheart had offered/forced to pay for Jane and Darcy's dress. Natasha had kindly turned down the offer saying that she had more than enough money.

They were just leaving the shop, when Darcy bumped into someone. Cursing loud enough for the person to hear, she got up to glare at him and then she stopped. The man was dressed to warmly for such a hot day and he looked like he was on steroids with all the muscle mass that was currently distracting Darcy and making her drool on him instead of giving him a nice tongue lashing.

His baby blue eyes finally met hers and she felt a pang of remembrance. And that was when it all clicked in. The man she was staring at was none other than...

**And that my dear friends is the cliff-hanger ;) I know you'll probably hate me for it but then again I have to keep in some suspense (if there is any at all). I apologize for the lack for Tony and the boys in this chapter but I guarantee you there will be more of them in the next chapter. Also I said I would be back on 21 June but FFnet wasn't working so I had to wait for some time. Anyways I have a big announcement for you. Which I will let you know in the next chapter :P **

***Evil Laughs* **


End file.
